Ace
Ace is one of the crew members in DoomsDayLand, under the authority of Boom. Ace is a magician, using not illusion, but legitimate magic and sorcery. He has a long overcoat, in which acts as a portal to his separate dimension, which he can access at will. He can also retrieve any tangible item from his coat and bring it into other dimensions. Bio Alexander Evans grew up in a small town in Oregon. He looked up to his Dad, Miles, since a young age, and always admired him for his magic and illusion. As he got older, his father's magic tricks got more and more complex, getting Alexander deeper intrigued in the mysterious things his Dad could to. When Alexander started high school, his Dad started doing magic shows, with his Mom, Diana as his assistant. Alexander always wondered why his Dad chose to wear his odd-looking trench coat and hat, as part of his uniform. His Dad gained immense popularity, and exposure, which eventually lead to an assassination attempt. Except, his Dad caught the bullet aimed for his head with his teeth. Spitting it out on stage, still smoking, he slowly lowered the tall top hat down to his abdomen, and a small, white rabbit hopped out. A few seconds passed by, and the rabbit transformed into a large beast, and ravaged the theater his Dad performed at. The beat slaughtered everyone in the building, and using playing cards like throwing knives, while alongside the beast, his Dad continued to wreak havoc onto the town. In horror, his Mom took him and fled. She went to the middle of nowhere in Nevada, and got a hotel room for her and Alexander. After all the confusion, and they could finally lay their head down to sleep, Alexander woke up in the morning, and found a large, cardboard box in the middle of the hotel room. He opened it, and inside was the odd-looking hat and over coat. After putting on the clothes, he instantly learned everything about the magic and illusion his Dad was doing. Appearance Ace is very tall, at 6'5", partnering with the top hat, puts him to around 7 and a half feet tall. He has long, white hair that goes all the way down to his ankles. It is very "fluffy" as most DoomsDayLand crew calls it, very soft and bushy. He has purple eyes, which were blue before he wielded the mysterious magic. He is almost always seen in the odd-looking trench coat and top hat, both lime green with orange polka-dots all over. He usually combines these clothes with a tux of some sort, some lime green slacks, and some green dress shoes. His outfit is very colorful and flamboyant. Relationships * Mia Smith (Miss) - Girlfriend * Miles Evans - Father (Missing) * Diana Evans - Mother Weapons * Razor Cards ** Playing cards that are strong and razor sharp, used like throwing knives. They can slice through thick clothing. If thrown with enough velocity, they can be strong enough to dismember limbs. * Rabbit ** The classic magic trick, pulling a rabbit out of a hat, but with a twist. This bunny can transform from a normal rabbit into a ruthless killing machine. It can change it's size and form largely, growing to 10 feet tall at times, with 2 to 3 feet long incisors. It doesn't physically live in the hat, however, as the hat acts as a gate to another dimension, separate from the coat's dimension. * Minions ** Short, reptilian humanoids resembling gremlins or goblins. They serve Ace in many different ways, using conventional tools like claw hammers or screwdrivers. Ace also uses them for torture methods. The Minions live in the dimension inside of Ace's coat. Abilities * Magic Coat ** His coat leads to an alternate dimension, which when he thinks of any item, he can pull out of the jacket (Cash, weapons, animals, etc.). He can also teleport to that dimension while wearing the jacket, which removes him entirely from the world. He can travel back and forth, so it's no from Vehicles * Green Rolls-Royce Phantom ** Ace drives this car as his personal car, using it for everything. * Green Cadillac DeVille Limo ** Ace has driver minions or someone else drive him around in this car on his ways to shows. Unlike his personal car, this one is decorated more similar to his outfit, with orange trim. In his limo, he has a card table installed, in which his guests can play poker while they lounge in the luxury limo. Trivia * Took his alias from playing cards. * He is the only person besides Smiley who can control his marionettes.